Dirty Society
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Simon and Kable work together and they're bound to meet at least once. Rated T right now but will eventually spike up to M
1. Connection 1: The Meeting

**Read Author Note for some Info!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

(A/N) So yeah, I think I'm done with Aftermath, wow, I actually finished a story? lol. Now I'm starting a new one! hahaha, its guna be slight AU, where Simon and Kable are actors in Society and his sister is the receptions. I went looking around the internet and saw that Simon's sister's online ID was Sissypuss Shelly, so I figured her name must be Shelly since I couldn't name her sissy or puss, lol. So Shelly is Simon's sister just so ya know. I hope I captured life in Society well and that's all I'm going to give you right now, enjoy this first chapter and let me know what you think!

* * *

Jogging down the stairs Simon practically inhaled the piece of bread sticking from his mouth slavered in pistachio spread. He looked at his cell phone and panicked at the time and almost ran into the street as he waved to a taxi. The speeding yellow car swerved around to the curb and the chocolate haired male dashed in.

"To the Society Headquarters, East side and fast!" He gasped out and jerked back as the car speed from the side.

Devouring his breakfast his licked his fingers clean and wiped them on his dark jeans. His heart didn't slow from it's a gallop of a pace though, locking at the clock he grimaced at the time reading, 6:53. There was no way he was going to miss his appointment, and there was definitely no way he was going to miss a paycheck. The morning traffic was beginning to thicken and it took all Simon had to not jump out of the car and run like a madman. It took another five minutes and Simon threw money over the seat and sprinted from the cab to the towering building they had stopped at. Stuffing his wallet back into his pocket he burst into the main lobby and yanked the chain from around his neck and held it up in the hopes the man at the main desk would see it.

"It's me Al!," he shouted as he didn't wait to run past the main desk, on hearing the traces of the security guard's words welcoming him.

Dashing around employees he came to another desk and slammed his ID down on the counter, his chest heaving for breath. The woman at the desk stared at him and Simon sneered.

"Check me in!" He demanded.

The woman had dark brown hair with streaks and subtle makeup on her face, "What's the magic word?"

Simon growled, "Please!"

She grabbed the ID and scanned it through a small reader on the desk and threw it at him. Simon snatched it up and hopped over the small door that lead behind the hallway encompassing desk. He hated seeing his sister everyday, she had acquired the job through prodding from his parents to help her out. So bing-bang, she was now the receptionist at the entrance to Society. Hurrying down the long hallway, lined with door after door he pushed his legs to hurrying him along, they burned and his chest hurt and turning sharply he practically barreled through one of the doors on his right.

Simon gasped quickly as the door closed and locked behind him as he slid his ID through a small card reader beside the door. The lights were out except for a bright blue screen in front of him, to his relief, his Player was still choosing an outfit. He watched as simulated images of himself flicked around the screen, back and forth, back and forth. Ripping his shirt off he stripped himself of his  
clothes and hopped he wasn't having a heart attack as he tried to calm himself. There were mornings when he barely made it to work and some mornings her found himself waiting for what seemed like hours for his Player to sign in.

The blue screen before him paused and he grimaced at the outfit his picture was wearing. Aptly named The Sex Bomb, he knew it was going to be one of those days. There was no way of telling just who your Player was going to be, most of the selection was random, unless you wanted a certain kind of Player who stuck to certain things like just chatting or gaming. Simon had set himself as one of the people who didn't care, and, to his unfortunate discovery, was placed with a Player who had a knack for traversing the bars and sex scenes of Society.

He watched the player click on the outfit and Simon groaned aloud. Before him, just under the screen that read 'loading' as he pulled the outfit from the hangers. Slipping his boxers off her stuffed his clothes into the small closet and took the selected clothes from the hangers. Sighing heavily he pulled on the ridiculous outfit, black leather belts up and down his arms and around his torso. Slowly he pulled on the tight black short, shorts and took a moment to adjust himself in the revealing spankies. Shaking himself a little he turned to face the door opposite the one he had come in and places his hand on the scanner. Lighting up, he watched the device scan his hand and Simon felt chills run through his body as the Nanex swept over his body and he felt himself become a second thought. The door slid open and the bright, artificial light of Society greeted his eyes and his body moved on its own as the player took full control. For Simon, this was how his day began most of the week.

XX

For another actor, things were less hectic. The alarm chimed softly and in an instant Kable was opening his eyes and awake. He slept lightly and rolled onto his back yawning and stretching. Rubbing a hand over his chest he hummed and sat up, running a hand through his short jet black hair. His skin was dark and tanned, his hands worn from years of labor as a young boy and was muscled from the work. Getting up he meandered from the bed and went through his mid day routine. His Player got up late and stayed up late, he didn't mind, it paid a little better because most actors wanted their sleep.

Leaving the shower he toweled off and got dressed in worn jeans and a black t-shirt, grabbing his leather jacket as he left. It was eleven forty five when he left his apartment , helmet under arm, he used the small elevator to get to the underground parking lot. Twirling his keys he hoped onto a sleek black motorcycle and pulled the jacket on, zipping it up. The machine roared to life and with precision he pulled himself from between two cars and exited the gate with his own personal code.

Weaving through mid-day traffic he sped past idle taxi cabs and people on the sidewalks, all of them moving so slow as he watched from behind his visor. Coming up to the East side Society Headquarters he drove around the side and down into another underground parking lot. Fishing his ID from his jacket he swiped it into the card reader by the gate and rumbled inside. Parking, he cut the engine and pulled off his helmet as he headed for yet another elevator. Walking past the main desk he reached the second desk and smiled at the woman sitting there.

"How's it going?"

The woman smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear, "Hi Kable, I'm almost done with my shift."

Giving her his ID replied, "Got anything planned?"

Handing the idea back she smiled, "No, not unless you want to take me somewhere."

Kable chuckled stashing the ID away, "Sorry Shelly, you're pretty, but not my type."

He walked past the desk when she replied with a pout in her voice, "How can a handsome guy like you play for the other team?"

Looking back he shrugged with a smile on his face and turned around quickly, coming chest to face another human being. Yelling both he and the other person went down to the marble floor in a heap. His helmet spun away and he caught himself with one arm. The heavy bulk on top of him groaned and he looked down at the chocolate haired lump. Looking up, the younger male cringed and quickly got up.

"I'm so sorry," he scrambled over to grab Kable's helmet.

"Simon! Stop being such a klutz," he heard his sister yell.

Growling on the inside Simon picked the helmet up and turned to see the man standing up, brushing his jeans off, and what a man. Simon stared, his hands felt slippery on the helmet and his body already felt hot from all the stuff his Player had been doing earlier. The man stood a few good inches taller than him and had an unforgettable face, strong and confident blue eyes stared him in the eye and Simon felt his mind go blank.

"Don't worry about it," Kable replied taking his helmet.

He smiled at Simon and walked away, ass looking good in those jeans and a part of Simon's heart with him. Staring, Simon could only thank whatever forces were on his side for his love of men, and that man, turning the corner, was a wet dream waiting to happen. Pulling himself from staring he turned and jogged over to his sister, almost coming face to face with her he spoke quietly.

"Who was that?"

Shelly looked up at him, raising a plucked eyebrow and smiled, "That's confidential."

Simon narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything."

"There must be something. Come on, tell me his name."

The brunette leaned back in her chair and chuckled lightly, "When will you learn Simon? Say the magic word."

Growling he clenched his hand on the desk, "Please, tell me his name."

"Kable, Kable Tillman."

"Phone number?"

"You're pushing your luck," she hissed and turned back to her computer.

Sneering, Simon walked through the short door and left the Society Headquarters till he had to come back for his second session.

XX

Kable shrugged out of his clothes and leaned against the wall, watching the blue screen and his Player's ridiculous clothes. He wasn't particularly fond of the person he had been paired with, the Player was a complete troll and an ass, he wouldn't doubt it was a guy who had nothing better to do but have people hate him. So it was no surprise the Player made crazy outfits, chicken costumes and clothes that had no rhythm or reason to be put together. Scratching at his chin, he missed his beard, the smooth texture of his face was odd to say the least. After sending a picture of himself to his Player, he had gotten an e-mail back telling him to shave. While he wasn't of the idea, it meant the Player was willing to use him and that meant money.

His Player finally stopped on an outfit and Kable shook his head, as he walked to the closet that opened up and pulled the leather jeans and bright orange fishnet shirt from the hangers. Sure, he admitted to liking how his package looked in the tight pants, but the fishnet was a bit much for him, but all embarrassment, all worries disappeared when the Nanex activated and took control. Pulling the final piece from the closet he slipped on large arm boots and walked to the door, placing his hand on the scanner and the sync was almost instantaneous. Chills went down his back as the invisible force of Nanex let his muscles go limp and take on the characteristics of whatever his Player commanded him to do.

Kable took a back seat to everything, he felt his body move and yet he felt numb at the same time, the Nanex dulled the senses since alcohol and other sinfully delightful pleasure were allowed in the controlled chaos. Bright greens, reds and yellows assaulted Kable's eyes, the enclosed world was a circus of colors and he was just another performer to be watched. As actors in Society, no one talked about what their Players did, no one met their Players and most everyone denied the fact of seeing another actor outside of Society. Whatever happened in Society stayed in Society and for some, stuck with them for some of the worst reasons. Actors knew who it was behind everyone's façades, a faceless, nameless human being that only served to play through them in a way they themselves probably would never act. So when fights broke out or intimate situations initiated themselves, the actors did their best to just forget it and move on, it was the plain fact of Society. Do as you're told and keep you mouth shut and you'll get paid.

Barely feeling anything, Kable watched as his Player headed for the club, and instantly, he knew his controller was getting ready to troll through as many ladies as he could. Loud, thundering music and writhing bodies occupied every piece of conceivable space in the dark club. Kable himself had grown used to seeing the scene, but had never actually been to one outside of Society, it was on his to do list before he felt he got to old. Walking forward he shoved through the crowds to the back walls were people amassed in standstill groups to talk and down more then a few drinks. Apparently his Player had spotted a perfect target for he was heading straight for one of the fluorescent green couches and scooting himself between a few people, he turned to a beautiful red head in short shorts and a tube top.

"Hey," he called over the music.

She turned toward him and he glimpsed her bright purple tag hovering above her head, Lil'HipsterGirl, "Hi."

"You're ass looks huge in those," Kable watched as her smile, instead of disappearing, grew wider.

"Mmmm, you like that?" Lil'HipsterGirl purred.

"No, I just wanted to tell you, you're ass is bigger then an elephant," Kable chuckled, feeling the Nanex relay the emotions his Player was inputting into the system.

She frowned and her face turned angry, "What the hell did I ever do to you!"

Kable shrugged, "Nothing, I just spotted her huge butt from across the room."

Lil'HipsterGirl flipped him off and got up from the couch, disappearing into the dancing crowd. Kable didn't really care if she was mad at him, in fact, it wasn't even him she was mad at, it was his ass of a Player. So when his Player maneuvered him from the couch, he knew it was going to be a long session and he was going to have to mentally ready himself for wave of profanity he knew was heading his way.

XX

Simon sat quietly at his breakfast counter, swiveling slowly in the barstool, as he ate the pistachio and jelly sandwich. He tried to erase the ridiculous amount of partners he had just spent the last 5 hours entertaining in his personal apartment in Society. Many times he came away from his sessions, mentally exhausted as he reminded himself every time that they weren't actually making love, it was just plain fucking, no matter how many times the other person and him kissed. In fact, Simon was now currently thinking about a new man, one he hoped was open for courtship. He mentally noted to ask Shelly if she knew since she apparently knew him well enough to remember his last name.

"Kable Tillman," Simon mumbled to his half-eaten sandwich.

It was such a unique name, there was no way he was going to forget it. Taking a few more mental notes, he reminded himself to ask Shelly what the man's schedule was and whether or not he could pry some more information from. Sighing he wiped a hand over his face and let his head fall to the deep green granite top of his counter. It was Monday, which meant his Player was horny enough to pay for two sessions in one day, he didn't mind it, it was extra money in his pocket and, maybe not willing, but fine with going through another 5 or so hour session of roaming Society for potential partners.

Getting up he wandered further into his apartment and fell into his bed, burying his face in the cool pillow, he exhaled deeply and let his body go limp. He couldn't say hated the sessions entirely, he got to see some nice eye every once in awhile, and even if he couldn't touch, he enjoyed the images for some later masturbation fun. Simon fumbled with the alarm clock on his dresser for a moment and set it for a good 45 minutes before he had to leave to get himself up and mentally ready. Sometimes he wished he could sleep the day away, but, that would mean he would have to ignore the fact that a man like Kable was walking around where he work and he just couldn't have that.

Slowly struggling to get his shirt off, Simon shimmied under the covers and took a moment to just feel the fabric on his skin, to enjoy the feeling of his nerves reacting. It reminded him he was still alive and that he wasn't just a Nanex controlled doll. Closing his tired eyes Simon tried not to think of what lay ahead for him and instead focused on the nothingness that was the phenomenon of sleep to him.


	2. Connection 2: Motorcycle

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

(A/N) I'm fucking graduating tomorrow! Holy crap! lol, here's a quick chapter cause I'm so excited :)

* * *

Kable could only speculate just what his Player was like in real life. Wandering around Society, his Player had only talked with maybe 5 friends on his list, otherwise, he was prowling for more people to bother. Kable had only seen it happen maybe three times, but the person they were bothering ended up being a troll themselves and found his Player to be interesting and apparently a worthy opponent to add to their friends list. There wasn't much that interested Kable about his sessions with his employer, he usually dozed off in the back of his head, still aware of what was happening, but he wasn't controlling his speech or movements. It was like being on full autopilot and Kable could metaphorically put his feet up and just relax.

Walking around the main courtyard of Society, he watched the bright colors and vibrant personalities flow this way and that on whims of their own. His blue eyes scanned around and Kable saw a mop of muddy hair that had been recently ingrained into his memory. The person was standing opposite a man much taller sporting a beak. Kable would have  
died when he spotted what, Simon was wearing. That was his name right? If he remembered correctly that is. The two were conversing and Kable couldn't drink the young man's image in fast enough when his Player directed his body to the club once again.

Simon was more than sure, as his Player was talking to a potential partner, he had seen a rather tall, muscular and dark haired man sweep by. It was only out of his peripheral, but he was sure, or, maybe half sure. He had seen so many people in the last hour, he could only imagine how many people had seen him coming and going from the Society  
Hotel. It didn't bother him too much since no one could hold it against him for what his Player did. Simon in his own personal opinion was a bit if a voyeur in some respects. Sure, he liked the whole aspect of jerking off in front of his boyfriends and the other way around. Yet his Player participated in some of the more fetish sexual acts. In real life, Simon would never agree to be whipped and gagged and lead around like a dog while some one on the other end probably received money in a personal account for watching him do so.

Just as soon as the man had arrived, Simon lost sight of him and was walking away with the his next partner. Simon could only count down the time as he waited silently in the recesses of his mind. Looking occasionally to the clocks on the wall, time seemed to stand still when his Player was participating in their sexual acts. Simon was close to requesting a new Player, or for that matter, maybe find another job. He had been working for Society since he turned 21, for reasons and because alcohol was a part of Society, Society actors were required to be a minimum age of 21. Simon was 23 and, for all intents and purposes, he was growing tired of running around the same place everyday.

Simon was barely aware of what his Player and the person were doing. His thoughts drifted off to greener pastures and he waited with dulled nerves for the session to end. The session was filled with the same back and forth from the hotel room to pick-up a partner and back. Simon could, if given a map of Society, point out every meet up point scum like his Player went and bargained with. He wasn't sure if it was something to be proud of or not, but he kept the information stored in his memories of he needed the information for something.

Kable gave a heavy sigh as he stared into the Styrofoam cup full of coffee in front of him. His session had ended and Kable tried to relax in the staff lounge. It was somewhere around midnight and he could feel his body's tiredness. His mind was awake but his body was still recovering from the numbness of being controlled for hours on end. Taking a drink, he relished in the hot liquid as it made his throat come alive with sensation. The taste was strong, the smell was strong and he could feel himself just that much more awake. Kable downed the rest of his coffee, and before he was able to get up, someone clamored into the chair right on the other side of the small round table.

"What's your hurry?" Simon purred setting his cup down.

Kable stared at the male for a moment,smiling lightly, "I've had a long night that's what."

Simon smiled and sipped his drink before chuckling, "Tell me about it!"

"So, do you work nights often?"

"Not usually, but I don't mind it, it's extra money in my pocket."

Kable nodded taking a large drink of the scalding liquid he mentally woke himself up and tried to engage in the conversation with the male, "I think I saw you in Society."

Simon paused a moment before looking up at the man, the comment was unexpected and it confirmed his suspicions, "I thought I saw you too."

Kable gave a breathy laugh, "My Player isn't the nicest person."

"Neither is mine."

They sat quietly for a minute, there other people in the break room, but most floated in for a drink and then left. It was just a pit stop before heading home to a waiting bed and, for some a family. Simon leaned back in his chair and swirled his drink with one hand, mulling over what he should say.

"How long have you worked here?" Kable spoke first.

"About 2 and a half years. You?"

"Almost 4, but not with the same Player."

Simon nodded quietly, he stared up at Kable, the stormy eyes that stared at him were quiet and he wondered what they would look like with adoration in them. "Can I have your number?"

Kable gave a weird, scoffing and snorting noise as he pulled the Styrofoam cup from his lips. "What?"

A sly smile edged at Simon's lips, "I asked if I could have your number."

Setting the cup on the table Kable looked at the younger male, "Why do you want my number?"

"You seem chill to me. Are you not looking for any new friends?"

Shaking his head Kable smiled, "Didn't say I wasn't, but sure, you can have my number."

Simon's heart swelled in his chest with excitement, but his face stayed calm and casual. Simon got up, throwing his cup away and grabbed off the refrigerator a pen that was used to mark up the white board on the fridge. He turned around, cap off and tip poised over the back of his hand, he looked at Kable expectantly. The man smiled and recited his home phone number for the male. Kable was interested in the way Simon acted, poised yet in those clear blue eyes he saw something more, something interesting, he was going to enjoy getting to know the male. Simon walked back over, ink drying and pushed the chair in.

"Well, Kable, I'll give you a call sometime, but for now, I'm dog tired and I need some sleep."

Kable hummed an agreement and picked up his helmet and jacket and followed after the shorter male. After walking from the building, Simon walked to the curb and tried to wave down a taxi. Kable slowed down as he pulled his jacket on.

"No car?" He called.

Simon looked back, "Nope, I use taxi's."

"Well, do you want a ride?"

There was a pause as Simon looked at the helmet and leather jacket, the man owned a smiled, he had never been on a motorcycle. "Sure."

Kable motioned for the male to follow and they walked to the lower parking lot. Simon followed after, their first meeting was a chance, then getting the guy's number and now he was going to ride with him, the darker haired male was in heaven. Kable sat down on the large bike and Simon stood awkwardly to the side. Reaching back, Kable patted the back seat and Simon slide onto the bike. Kable adjusted the male's feet and handed him the helmet.

"You sure?"

"It's fine, hold onto my waist."

Simon adjusted the helmet as the motorcycle roared to life and vibrations went up his legs and chills down his back. He wrapped his arms around Kable's waist and held on tight. If he died and went to heaven right then and there, well, Simon would fight his way back with all his might, there was no way he could let the handsome man out of his arms. They soared down the road and Simon watched as traffic whisked by and lights blurred at the edge of his vision. Simon directed from the back, pointing right or left and soon his apartment building came into view. His heart sank a little, but he knew there was a chance he would see the man tomorrow, hopefully. Kable pulled into the alleyway and up to the gate and balanced on both feet to let the male off. Pulling the helmet off, Simon tried to fix his hair as he handed it over.

"I'll see you later Simon."

"Yeah, have a good night."

Kable pulled the helmet on and Simon watched the man speed away and disappear into the light traffic. He stood for a moment, he could feel his body relax, he could feel the lengthiness of the day start to catch up to him and he walked into the building. He meandered from the elevator and through the hallway to his apartment. Fishing his keys out, he walked in, locked the door and traversed the dark home. He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow and whatever his Player had in stored, but he was ready to give Kable a call if he didn't see him. Falling into bed, Simon nuzzled his pillow and pulled the blankets around him, he exhaled heavily and let sleep take him.


	3. Connection 3: Dance Dance

disclaimer: I don't own anything

(A/N) Lol this wasn't sitting in my doc mananger this time, it was on my ipod! I've been trying to release some stress from worrying about finals and clearing out all these chapters has done wonders. I actually feel like writing! I had a little fun with this one since I knew it was more of a filler chapter then anything else. Enjoy!

* * *

Simon waited with anxious nerves, he was sitting in the lounge after his more than routine session and staring at his cup of coffee. The liquid had- he couldn't even remember- many packs of sugar in it. He liked the bitter and sweet together, especially in the morning, it woke him up and kept him awake. Sure, he should have been home now, or roaming around the city for something to do, but, he was nonchalantly waiting in the lounge, drinking coffee that had gone cold. He couldn't imagine how he was going to continue living with his particular Player, in fact, Simon was starting to wonder why he felt so, for lack of a better word, horny 85% of the time. He was 23 for Christ sake, not a teenager anymore. The male figured it was from seeing his Player doing the unspeakable all the time, like a love sick bunny who had taken some E. It was slightly embarrassing when sitting in his terminal room and he got a chubby after thinking of a cute guy he passed on the street or saw in an advertisement, it was fucking ridiculous! Sighing loudly, Simon ran a hand through his hair and stared at his coffee, the remnants of sugar coated the sides and he didn't exactly feel like drinking it now that it was cold.

"It's not going to just jump into your mouth," a smooth, masculine voice chuckled.

Simon held himself back from jumping up and smiling and fawning all over the man that had walked into the lounge room to drink a quick cup of coffee. Kable was wearing a pair of dark, very nice fitting jeans and a black shirt with a small v-cut. His biceps seemed huge and Simon wanted to attack him right there, throwing their coffee away and jumping into his arms to devoure the man's sexy lips.

"Good morning."

Kable nodded, "You waiting for another session?"

Simon shook his head, "No just grabbing some coffee before I leave."

"Oh, well, I have to make it to mine, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Kable smiled and left the lounge, his eyes lingering a moment before he completely disappeared. Simon sighed, he was going to ask the man if he wanted to hang out, but, his hesitant nature got the better of him.

It ended up being 3 days of their idle chat in the lounge before Simon worked up the kind of courage he deemed worthy to manage such a feat. Simon was drinking his coffee, well, sipping at it as it grew colder, yet again, which seemed to become a trend for him now. Since the first time he had been sitting in the lounge, Kable had shown up to say hello and then run off to his session. Not today though, he wouldn't let the handsome man go so easily. It was the fourth day and Kable walked in like usual, Simon greeted him and then strode out of the lounge, he needed to be alone to ask the man. Kable followed, coffee and helmet in hand.

"Kable, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you, maybe, like to hang out later today? After your session I mean," Simon hoped his face hadn't turned red, he felt like freaking teenager again.

"Yeah I'd like that, but my shift ends at 11pm."

"That's okay, this city never sleeps, we can find something to do," the brunette cringed on the inside at how eager he sounded.

Kable smiled as he eyed the younger male, he was definitely interested, "Okay then sure. I'll come by your place okay?"

"Okay."

Simon had to keep his face under control to keep from smiling from ear to ear. Kable nodded and walked off down the hallway to his terminal. The brunette watched, his eyes traveling from short dark hair to toned shoulders and then to a nice ass that had him staring. Kable's ass was very nice, round and if he had the chance to grab it, he would assume firm. He wasn't sure why, but he felt slightly different, like, he was getting a little off balance between his reasonable thoughts and his sexual ones. Maybe it was the coffee making him anxious and jittery, he put it aside and almost skipped down the hallway to the reception desk. Shelly was pulling her papers together as Simon came hoping over to jump and sit on the counter top.

"Guess what," he asked.

She eyed him, "What?"

"I got a date."

"Ok,ay so?"

"With Kable!"

"What!" Shelly shrieked, she glared at him.

Simon chuckled and reveled in his accomplishment, he was more than pleased at how Shelly was acting. He smiled and hoped off the counter to disappear out the door and into the constantly bustling city.

* * *

Simon was more or less awake when a knock sounded at his door and into his thoughts, well, more asleep it seemed. Having fallen asleep on the couch while watching TV the young man had lost track of time and was now groggily stumbling toward the door, trying to remember if he had ordered pizza or not. Opening it he rubbed sleep from his eyes and groaned aloud when he saw a very strapping man with a helmet in his hands; waiting.

"Ah shit," he muttered gesturing for Kable to come in.

The man raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat, "If you're too tired Simon we can-"

"No, no," shutting the door Simon pointed for him to sit, "give me a second to get ready, I just fell asleep is all."

Kable smiled and took a seat, the male looked flustered, embarrassed and excited all at the same time, he only hoped Simon would be able to stay awake.

Simon be-lined for his room the second he walked around the corner and out of sight. Silently cursing to himself he ripped off his clothes and changed in record time, a pair of slim fitting jeans, a dark maroon, chest clinging shirt and he hurried to the bathroom. Cringing at his disheveled hair Simon raked a brush through it quickly and put some deodorant on. Turning the light off he walked out into the living room, holding his hands out as if Kable should be impressed.

"Very handsome," Kable commented and stood up heading for the door.

Simon could barely control the blush on his face as he grabbed his keys and wallet from the kitchen counter. Turning the TV off he shooed Kable out so they could start their "date". Locking the door he shoved the keys into his pocket and followed after Kable who handed him the helmet.

"So Kable, do you have anything in mind to do?"

Shrugging as they entered the elevator Kable spoke, "I don't know, maybe hit a club or two. Kind of the only thing open at this time of night."

Simon nodded and smiled to himself, he was more then OK with that, he was more then OK with grinding up against another guy while surrounded by a crowd of other people. And he deffinitely OK with touching Kable.

"Um Kable, I think I should tell you something before we hit the clubs."

They walked through the lobby and to where Kable had parked while Simon rambled on about how he had certain tastes and that he leaned one way more then the other. It was embarrassing to say the least as he tried to hint at just what he was trying to say, especially since he hadn't mentioned it before asking Kable to hang out...at night... on a 'date'. Kable stopped in front of his motorcycle and looked at Simon, the younger male was blushing and stuttering and avoiding eye contact. He smiled and pulled on the pair of goggles he had been holding.

"Simon, I get it, you're gay."

Oh, so maybe Kable did understand.

"It's alright Simon. I am too."

Looking up at Kable in surprise, "You are?"

"Don't think I didn't notice you sitting there everyday before my session started, or those looks you gave me," he smiled.

A shy and yet bold smile crept onto Simon's lips, "I didn't think you had seen."

Kable smiled, "When you're getting checked out by a cute guy, its hard not to notice."

"So... is it okay to think of this as a date now?"

"I'd be okay with calling it that," Kable winked at the younger male and gestured for the brunnette to join him.

Sitting on the motorcycle, Simon secretly hoped he wouldn't have helmet hair from hell and carefully placed the helmet on, wrapping his arms around Kable's waist. Beneath him the engine roared to life, Simon on the other hand was a ball of nerves, the prospect of snatching Kable up before someone else had his body alive and his mind whirrling with thoughts. They pulled away from the complex and Simon held tightly.

The city was an entirely different beast at night. Looming buildings were dotted with lights and cars rushed past, everything a blur except for the man sitting in front of Simon. He watched as Kable elegently navigated the streets, felt his body move and curve to make turns and Simon resisted the urge to start kissing along the mans neck, proclaiming he was sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life.

Their destination wasn't far off and soon Simon was following his chaperone into a building he had never been in before. In fact, Kable strode in almost like he owned the place and Simon marvelled at the lights and infectious beat coming from the speakers. He couldn't help but sway his hips a little, the toxic sound spread trough his nerves, he wanted to dance so bad now. Kable was smiling and pointing at some of the employees he knew. He walked up to the bar and talked to the bartender, asking that he wanted to see the manager. Leaning against the counter and facing Simon he smiled at his soon to be dance partner. Simon had a sly smile as he came considerably closer to Kable, their hips mere inches apart.

"I'm liking this place so far," he practically had to shout.

Kable smirked, "Me too. Awesome music and better booze!"

Simon couldn't resist the way Kable looked. Slight scruffy beard, playful eyes and his body! The flashing lights, the undulating colors of green, pink and purple sent shadows caressing all the right places. Coming forward those last few inches, Simon pressed forward and then up onto his toes so he could speak in Kable's ear.

"I want to dance with you!"

Simon didn't see it, but kable smiled wide before he replied, "Don't worry, we will."

Coming back to regular height, Simon smirked, he was beginning to think his night was only going to get better from there.

"Kable!" a voice yelled and both looked toward stairs adjacent to the bar.

A man with a missing tooth and messed black hair waved to Kable. His badge read 'Manager Freak', it hung askew on the lapel of his nice jacket and flopped as he walked. Kable threw his chin in the direction of the man and they set off to give introductions.

"Heey, Kable!"

They hugged briefly before Kable gestured hastily to his clubbing partner, "Freak, meet Simon. We met through work."

Freak held his hand out and Simon, eager for a good impression, gave a firm handshake back. "He's quiet the looker Kable, can only imagine what his player thinks of him," Freak commented.

"Ah lets leave work out if it, we're here to enjoy ourselves."

Freak nodded, "Of course, come on, I cleared the V.I.P. Room for you, I'll have one of my waitresses send up some drinks."

Simon followed the chattering pair up the stairs and past couples sharing private moments in a very public place. He was itching for some kind of contact by the time they finally arrived at the V.I.P. room, passing numerous groups grinding and boozing it up. Kable glanced back occasionally to make sure he hadn't lost his short dancer to the sirens prowling in the crowds. They traveled past women who wore maybe a yard of fabric in total and shoes so tall Simon was astonished they could still dance. Freak stopped, pulling back a dark burgundy curtain and Kable smiled as he entered, Simon just behind him.

"The drinks will be up soon enough, enjoy yourself Kable."

Nodding Kable sat down on the large crescent couch as the curtain fell back into place. Patting the seat next to him he slung his arms around the back of the couch and observed Simon. Pulse rising Simon took a moment to examine Kable, strong torso relaxed against the cushions, strong legs splayed open in a relaxed pose and dark eyes calling him over. The vision of masculinity was enough to make even the gods weep. A shiver ran up his spine and he, with as much grace as he could muster, slid over and onto the couch beside his date.

"What do you think of the place?"

The thrumming beats out on the dance floor were muted enough that Simon didn't have to strain to hear Kable's intoxicating voice, "I love it. Do you come here often?"

"Kind of. Mostly when I've had a long day and I just want to let loose."

Simon hummed in agreement, he knew how that was. Though letting loose was a little out of the question, his nerves were wound up and his muscles tense with anticipation. He couldn't deny he was craving to feel Kable dancing against him.

"C'mon, show me how you dance. I mean, you can still do that right?" Simon teased as he got up, taking Kable's hand from off the couch and tugging lightly.

Smiling, "Just how old do you think I am?"

"It doesn't matter, just show me how young you feel!"

At that Kable laughed and followed the shorter male through the curtain, narrowly avoiding a waitress with a variety of drinks that would not doubt be dripping when they came back. Simon felt his heart racing as the music assaulted his body, in a good way, and he body tingled with excitement. Kable smiled, holding tightly to the hand that was leading him back to the dance floor. The young male was turning out to be as interesting as he had expected. His coworker looked fabulous form behind, and his mind was telling him that Simon would probably feel even better.

The second they entered the dance floor their hands tightened around each other's. Dancers moved in unison, bodies causing so much heat Kable could've sworn they were in a sauna. Shuffling past a group of younger people Simon turned and tugged Kable close, their chest's touching but their hips a few inches apart. They didn't stay that way for long though, the mass of writhing strangers bumped and pushed them till the two icons were pressed flush.

Kable hummed deeply and laid on hand on Simon's back as they joined the undulating mass, it became easier to move as they matched the rhythm and Simon dully noted that being shorter than Kable made it difficult for him to whisper in the man's ear. Oh well, he deemed his body worthy enough of talking for him and let his hands slide up Kable's chest till they rested at the nape of his date's neck. Skin touching skin was like coals gasoline on a fire, Simon felt a wave of heat rush through his body, Kable's skin was hot and moist and all he wanted to do was rip the man's shirt off and lick trails of pure fire up his chest.

The dizzying rush of emotions that surged through his body made Simon shudder. He had to control himself, closing his eyes he focused on the music, on the curve of Kable's neck and the feel of his short hair slipping through his fingers. It was getting harder to focus on something other than sex, and to Simon's dismay, for once it wasn't the way he wanted to end the their time together. It was getting harder to keep his hands off of Kable. If he didn't stop soon, Simon anticipated the situation would spiral out of his control, and unfortunately, the warm hand sliding along his hip wasn't helping.

* * *

Cliff hanger of doooom! lol. I'm cutting it short guys, sorry! But hey guess what, there's a poll going on over at my profile, please vote! I'm interested in seeing the results!


End file.
